The Threat Against the Heir
by Tamaran Girl
Summary: (after EE)Prince Jerrold is in danger. Someone wants him dead. Leigh, a girl warrior, is sent to protect him. But these two are as different as ice and fire; although, both are stubborn and don't back down from a fight.But will that soon change?R&R plz!
1. A Letter for a Mission

**A/N: You all might be wondering why I am writing. Well, I am guess this was already typed before I jammed my finger and had been planning on posting it today. This is set after _Ella Enchanted _and is about Char and Ella's son, Jerrold, and a girl, Leigh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.**

****

* * *

****

**-Chapter 1-**

Leigh rode on her horse, her hood concealing her face. Only her light blue eyes could be seen as they scanned the forest. She urged her dark brown horse further, still tense and alert. Her dark brown hair was hidden in her hood and her posture was alert and on guard.

A twig snapped behind her and she whipped around, her right hand moving to the slit of her sword. Her left hand tightened on the rein of the now nervous horse. She scanned the ground with alert eyes that were narrowing, focusing. Something moved out of the corner of her eye; something dressed in black. She immediately whirled around, sword drawn out and held out, ready for an attack.

Suddenly, a man, dressed in all black and his face masked, came charging from behind the tree he was hiding from her. His sword was raised and came swinging down. Leigh immediately blocked the attack with a swift block. She leapt off her horse and stared at the man, her sword ready, and her posture in defense stature. The man merely chuckled and held out his sword, as if accepting her unspoken challenge. A ghost of a smile crept on the girl's face and she touched the man's sword with her own. And then they began.

Swords flashing, the two opponents circled each other, slow at first, then faster and faster, both moving with quickness and swiftness. There were some pauses during the fighting, as both opponents studied the other, trying to find a weakness. And then they would start again, both swords whirling and being thrust at each other's.

Sweat beads were now on the girl's forehead but she didn't stop to wipe them away. _A moment's distraction could be enough to kill you, _she thought grimly, remembering her Master's teachings.

Suddenly, the man kicked and her sword went flying out of her hand, landing some five yards away from here. He pointed his sword to her neck, signaling the end of their duel. "You fought hard, Leigh," came his deep voice from under the mask.

Leigh bowed her head. "But it wasn't my best," she finished. The man strolled over to her sword and picked it up.

"No, it wasn't," the man quietly agreed, handing her back her sword, which she put back into her sword hilt. The man threw back his hood, revealing dark blond hair and gray eyes. He looked to be in his late thirties and he was watching Leigh carefully. "But you did fight better than usual. You are improving, Leigh. Don't put yourself down."

Leigh smiled. "Thanks, Jonas." The man raised an eyebrow and she quickly said, with a roll of her eyes, "I mean, thank you, Master Jonas." Yes, this man was her Master, the man who taught her who to sword fight. He was also an army official, one of the best, in fact. He had raised Leigh when both her parents were killed in a carriage crash. Her father had been an army official with Jonas and both had been close friends.

Jonas gave her a small smile. "Your father and I used to duel all the time, Leigh. And – with more time and practice – you can be as good as him. Maybe even better."

Leigh highly doubted this for two reasons. One, her father had practically been the best. He had awards and medals for his talent and winning sword tournaments. And the second reason was...well, she was a _girl_. And no one took a girl warrior serious. It didn't matter if she was the best fighter in the whole world; people would still ignore her talents and only say she was good enough to be a housewife and that's all.

Leigh grabbed the reigns of her horse, Timber. Timber snorted, looking completely angry to have been taken by surprise like that. Leigh sometimes had a feeling that if Timber could talk, he would have told Leigh he would rather be a horse who had to be on display than being a horse scared out of his wits.

"Come on, Leigh," Jonas said, staring at the now darkening sky. "We best be heading home. It's not safe to be in the forest after dark." He shot her a look. "Even for the best warrior in all the world it isn't safe."

Leigh rolled her eyes again and mounted on Timber, who shot her a glare before Leigh nudged his side with her heels and he looked forward, moving. Jonas climbed on his black steed and followed Leigh as she led the way out of the forest and back to their home.

---------

"What's for dinner?" Leigh asked as she and Jonas entered their house. It wasn't huge but comfortable. There were three bedrooms and two floors. Around the small house was a garden Leigh had planted, to make the house look more welcoming.

Jonas laughed. "What are you making?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. Leigh sighed, not even trying. She always tried to get Jonas into cooking but he rarely did, saying Leigh made better food. True, yet Leigh didn't like to do so.

Leigh began to hum as she began to cook. Jonas sat down in the kitchen, took a glass of water, and began drinking as he stared out the back window, where it faced the forest. His eyes traveled to the bright moon and then to the forest again. He looked like he was waiting for something.

"Hey, Jonnie?" Leigh teased, using her old nickname for him. "If you're that bored to be watching the forest and moon, why not grab an apron and help me here?"

Jonas raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting for something, Leigh," he said. And at that moment, there was a knock on the front door.

Leigh raised her eyebrow. "Wow. Are you psychic or something?"

Jonas ignored her comment and made his way to the front. "Stay in the kitchen, Leigh," he ordered as he left. Leigh frowned, defiance in her stirring. A little ears dropping wouldn't hurt, now would it? She quietly edged to the door of the kitchen and listened. Jonas had opened the door and was apparently speaking to someone.

"...yes, yes, thank you," Leigh heard her master say. "Here's a silver coin for delivering the message."

A stammered followed her master's words. "I-I-It w-w-w-was a pleasure to d-d-deliver the mess-message, s-s-sir. A-An honor to b-be able to me-meet you in per-person."

Leigh rolled her eyes. Another admirer of Jonas's. Many people did admire him because of his and her father's quest to drive most of the ogres into hiding and not attacking people frequently. Instead, the attacks had slowed down and there barely was any nowadays. The ogres must still have feared both Jonas and William, the men who fought them and held no mercy against them.

The door closed and there was silence. Then, "Leigh, if you are so interested, you can come out here." Leigh groaned but opened the door. How did he always seem to know when she was there?

Jonas was holding an envelope that was embossed with a fancy symbol. _The royal crest_, Leigh realized. Why would the royal family be sending Jonas letters? Sure, Jonas was on the good side of the king's but they never really sent letters to each other before.

"I thought you would listen," Jonas said. "Your father and I used to always listen to our generals talk behind doors too. Your mother, of course, highly disapproved of this but Rebecca soon did so herself when she wanted to know if her father would allow her to marry William."

Leigh eyed the envelope. As if reading her mind, Jonas opened it and scanned it with a small smile. "Well, then," he said. "I suppose you can read it." He handed it to her and Leigh eagerly took it and began reading.

_Dear Jonas,_

_I hope you are doing well. No ogres attacking you, I hope. Well, I'll get straight to the point. Ella and I are in need of your services again. Our son – Jerrold – is in danger. It seems that someone wants him to be dead. As future king of Kyrria, we must protect him. Not only because he is the heir to the throne but because he is our son. I ask for you or one requested by you to protect my son. He is going ogre hunting like I used to do when I was eighteen and I am allowing him to go. But out there, beyond the palace walls, the danger is far greater._

_Please, send us an answer as fast as you can. We know that you will only send the best for our son._

_Oh, and I almost forgot to mention, since Ella just walked in to remind me. Our son is having his official eighteen-birthday ball tomorrow night. I know it's late notice, I know. Yes, I also know he hates balls but what can we do? Ella thinks he will have a little fun, at least, although he heavily disagrees._

_I hope this reaches you well,_

_Char_

Leigh stared at the letter and then at Jonas. "Have fun at the ball," she snickered. Leigh never really liked the whole "dressing up" thing like most girls her age did. Right now she was wearing trousers and a simple shirt, like the boys. No huge, hourglass gowns.

Jonas laughed. "Ah, but, Leigh," his eyes twinkled. "You are coming too."

Leigh glared at him. "I wasn't invited so I don't have to go."

Jonas smiled gently. "Well then. I suppose I'll just have to request another to be Prince Jerrold's bodyguard for his trip." She froze. Did he mean it? Was he really saying what she believed him to be saying? He grinned at her stunned expression. "Well, the king does say here that I should send my best and you are my best."

"But...but what about you? Aren't you going to...?" Leigh asked faintly. Leigh, a girl, protect the future king of Kyrria.

Jonas laughed. "I'm getting old, Leigh. I can't go doing these jobs anymore. The best I can do now is train pupils, like I have done with you. And I think you're ready for your first mission."

Leigh grinned. Ever since Leigh could wield a sword, which was when she was eight, she wanted to go on a mission. Leigh always wanted to have a job but she always thought that since she was a girl, she wouldn't be allowed to do anything. But this was her chance to show everyone that girls could be as good as boys, even better.

"Now," Jonas said, frowning. "To get you some proper attire for a ball." Ah. The downfall of her happiness. A ball meaning she'll have to dress up in a gown. Leigh grimaced. Leigh would rather go as her boy self but she didn't want Jonas to change his mind and pick someone else. So she glumly followed him into the kitchen as he began thinking of some places she'll have to go to find a gown fit for a prince's birthday.

---------

When Leigh woke up, she thought about her"job." And began getting second thoughts. What if Prince Jerrold was a spoiled brat who made her polish his shoes every two seconds? What if he hated her and complained about her to his parents? Leigh would surely never get another job again. Why couldn't she start smaller, something not so big?

But Leigh knew, deep down, that this was what she wanted. For people to know her name and respect it; to respect her despite her gender.

Leigh got up from bed and began stretching out my muscles. It was something Jonas taught her a long time ago. To be already stretched in the morning so she was prepared for anything. Leigh took a quick bath. Today, Jonas wanted her to go gown shopping. But Leigh had pointed out that she knew practically nothing about gowns and he'd have to come along. He hadn't looked so smug then.

Leigh went downstairs and found Jonas had already made breakfast. He was sitting at the table, eating quickly. Leigh sat down across from him and began eating her eggs. Jonas broke the silence as she finished up my eggs. "I think I know where we can go, Leigh. I know the lady who owns the store. Her name is Cynthia and her gowns are wonderful. We'll go there first."

Leigh raised an eyebrow. "Is this the same Cynthia who somebody has a little crush on?" Jonas turned slightly red but muttered a quick no. Cynthia was a pretty blonde who, Leigh was sure, Jonas liked.

"All right, then. Finally done?" Jonas joked as Leigh finished up the remainder of her breakfast. "Good, let's go."

Both master and apprentice left the house at half an hour before noon and began the long walk to village. Their house was built away from the village for some reason. Jonas had found the silence perfect for concentrating while teaching Leigh some new moves; sometimes, Leigh felt like strangling the birds that occasionally chirped.

After about thirty minutes, they reached the village. It was active with activity and people walking around. They made their way to the marketplace and people began shouting out things like, "TOMATOES! GET YOUR TOMATOES!" or "Only five silver coins, that's a bargain!"

The pair stopped in front of small store. They walked inside, a bell ringing. Behind the counter stood a woman in her late thirties with blonde hair and twinkling dark blue eyes. She was talking with a customer but as soon as she spotted Jonas, she turned scarlet and cried, "Jonas! How nice to see you!"

Jonas turned slightly red and smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Cynthia." Cynthia threw her arms around Jonas in a hug. Jonas looked surprised but, awkwardly, hugged back. Then Cynthia released him and turned to face Leigh with a smile. "Ah, Leigh! You've grown up so much!" She then enveloped her into a hug and Leigh also awkwardly hugged back.

When Cynthia stopped hugging Leigh, she turned to the two with a smile. "What brings you to my store? I doubt you," she wiggled her eyebrows at Jonas, "are here to buy a gown."

Jonas cleared his throat. "Actually, Leigh here needs a gown. She and I are invited to the prince's birthday ball." Leigh grimaced inside. Cynthia, however, gasped and several other customers looked in interest at the pair.

"_The prince's birthday ball_," Cynthia gasped out, her eyes wide. "Why...that's...that's amazing! And you want one of _my _gowns to be there when so many more expensive stores are out there?"

Leigh smiled kindly. "Well, your gowns are the best." They were beautiful, although not as expensive as the other gown shops.

Cynthia beamed at her and suddenly grabbed her arm, dragging her to a dressing room. "Come, come! Ooh, a gown of mine at the prince's ball! This dress just has to be perfect, it just has to be!"

She grabbed an armful of gowns and stuffed them in Leigh's arms. "Go, go and try them on and come and model them for us!" Cynthia said excitedly. Cynthia's assistants looked interested to the girl who was attending the prince's ball and one of them muttered enviously, "and she _is _beautiful."

Leigh managed not to roll her eyes as Cynthia shoved her into the dressing room. _This is going to be a loooong day_, Leigh thought, grimacing again.

---------

After four hours of trying on gowns, Cynthia and her assistants had found the perfect one. It was a light blue, matching her eyes. The neckline, which was cut as a square, was trimmed with white lace. A silver necklace was around Leigh's neck. The gown twirled gently as Leigh twirled and it moved gently as she walked. It was comfortable, not very expensive or fancy looking but it was beautiful.

Cynthia bid Leigh and Jonas goodbye, her eyes shining happily that her gown as going to be shown at a ball. Leigh and Jonas made their way back home, Leigh grumbling, "Ugh, those gowns were suffocating me, I swear. I'm just happy she picked one not so fancy that made me looked like a hourglass, I would probably have to kill her."

Jonas had also got his suit for the ball. They both walked home then in silence, Leigh exhausted from the assistants and Cynthia making her try numerous gowns. _Why have a ball when it's so pointless? You wear the gown once and never again! _Leigh thought angrily. _All that money could be put towards poor, starving children._

When they got home, Jonas turned to Leigh and took a deep breath. "Leigh? I would suggest to you to prepare early; the ball is a mere three hours away."

Leigh shrugged. "So? It'll only take me, what, thirty minutes to get ready."

Jonas smiled. "Girls usually take much longer than that. But, besides that, a carriage is picking us up an hour early, since we live a little far from the palace."

Leigh groaned. "Fine. I'll go _prepare _and take two hours like girls do to prepare so a dumb ball!" Leigh stomped up to her room, still fuming. Get ready? She was planning on practicing her sword fight. _Well, there goes that idea,_ she thought glumly. And then she looked at the gown she had placed on the bed. It was pretty, even Leigh could admit it.

She rolled her eyes and then began getting ready for what she felt would be the worst day of her life.

* * *

**A/N: I know that might have seemed rushed. Like, one second she's training, the next she's going to a ball. But, hope you enjoyed it anyways! Please review!**


	2. The Ball and Unpleasant Meetings

**A/N: Hey! Well...here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.**

**Oh and just a side note: The story gets much more interesting when Jerrold and Leigh go off onto the ogre hunting quest. More twists and turns and puzzles to figure out. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**-Chapter 2-**

    Leigh came down after one hour and a half. She had actually finished in an hour but had just tried to see if she could annoy her master and stay upstairs longer. And besides, she didn't know what to do with her hair. Up or down, was the question. Leigh preferred her hair down but what if your hair had to be up? In the end, she settled for down. If the guards threw her out, it wasn't like it was a big lost, right?

    When she got downstairs, she saw her master in a sharp attire that made him look as if he were a baron. Leigh laughed. "Hey, looking good, Jonnie," she said. He smiled at her.

    "I suppose you look decent," he responded, his eyes twinkling. "Better than having you covered from head to toe in mud like you did when you were seven."

    Leigh rolled her eyes. "Whatever, sir. Now, when's that carriage coming?"

    Jonas frowned and glanced at the clock. "Any minute now, actually." He stood straighter as he listened. "Hmm...hooves of a horse...yes, I think he is on, Leigh, we better not dawdle."

    Leigh nodded, still marveling over her master's ability to hear so well, and followed him outside to where, sure enough, a carriage stood and the coachman looked as if he was prepared to go and fetch his clients. The footman opened the door for Leigh and Jonas and Jonas climbed in first, Leigh following. Inside, the seats were a dark wince red and the curtains on the windows matched. The coachman started off and Leigh sat in silence, watching as they moved along.

    "Leigh?" Leigh turned to Jonas, who was looking hesitant. "I think that this would be a perfect moment to give you this..." and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a long, rectangle, velvet box. He opened it and inside, was a silver thin bracelet was there. Leigh could tell, however, that this bracelet was worth a lot more than it seemed. Sure enough, Jonas said, "Your mother left this in my possession before she died. She asked me to give it to you. She...I think she might have felt she was going to be killed, otherwise she wouldn't have given the bracelet to me. This bracelet has been in your family for...oh, I'll say about ten generations. And it was always handed down from mother to daughter, mother to daughter. She wanted to give it to you in person but..." he shook his head in sadness and gave Leigh the bracelet. "She made me promise to give it to you when you were seventeen but I believe sixteen is good enough."

    Leigh looked at the bracelet in awe. This had been her mother's...she had few things that had once belonged to her mother, who had died with her father when she was only four years old. Leigh decided that this bracelet would be one of her most prized possessions, such as her sword, which had belonged to her father.

    Jonas allowed Leigh to study the bracelet and be alone with her thoughts. He leaned back in his seat and smiled a little. Leigh was like the daughter he never had. And she was also the apprentice every master wanted. Determination, defiance, skill, talent...

    The carriage ride was silent from then on, both of them quiet in their own thoughts.

--------

    "Ah, here's the palace," Jonas announced, breaking the long, comfortable silence. Leigh looked out of her window and gasped. It was huge and so beautiful. Fireworks shot over it, as if welcoming the guests.

    "Come, come, Leigh. Better not tarry," Jonas said. The footman opened the door for them, helped Leigh out, and then Jonas followed. Leigh was still in amazement over the palace and Jonas led her to the front entrance, where two guards were posted. They nodded respectively towards Jonas and gave Leigh curious looks.

    "Names?" Asked a bored page. He wasn't even looking at them; he was looking at the long scroll in front of him.

    "Sir Jonas of Frell and Lady Leigh of Frell, daughter of Lord William and Lady Rebecca of Frell," Jonas said. The page practically jumped when Jonas said his name and he bowed.

    "Their Majesties said to be expecting you, sir," the page said. "Come, I will announce you."

_    Announce us? What? _Leigh thought, panicking. She would rather that no one saw her enter and she entered unnoticed. _Fat chance of entering unnoticed now_, Leigh thought glumly.

    "Announcing Sir Jonas of Frell and his companion, Lady Leigh of Frell, daughter of Lord William and Lady Rebecca of Frell!" _Please no one pay any attention to us, please everyone ignore us._

    No luck. Every head turned towards the grand stairs and Leigh, reluctantly, walked down the stairs. Most people had heard the name "Jonas" and everyone had knew that he was famous for the ogre banishing and wanted to get a glimpse of the great man. Others had hear "Lord William" the other man who helped the banishing of the ogres. The ladies had heard "Lady Rebecca," a gentle, kind woman they had all loved.

_    Just let the world suck my into a hole right now,_ Leigh pleaded but no hold came to suck her away. She kept descending the stairs, which suddenly seemed very long. Jonas, however, looked like he belonged there and it was normal. Leigh envied his coolness and calm.

    They finally made it to the floor and everyone, having caught a glimpse of them turned their attention to the next people being announced. King Char and Queen Ella had been early and made their way to the pair.

    "Jonas! How are you?" The king asked Jonas, shaking his head. Queen Ella, however, turned to Leigh and smiled. "I remember your mother," she said softly. "She helped me when I came to be queen." She studied Leigh. "You resemble her very much, you know."

    Leigh smiled and curtsied. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Queen Ella laughed. "Please, call me Ella. I never liked formalities." _That makes two of us._

    King Char, also telling Leigh to call him Char, asked Jonas, "So? Have you made your decision?" He seemed anxious now.

    Jonas smiled gently. "Yes, Char, I have." He indicated with his hand Leigh. "My apprentice will take up the job." Leigh suddenly had a fear that the queen and king would look shocked and demand to have a male fulfill the job.

    But Char only asked with a raised eyebrow, "She is good, right?" Jonas nodded and he beamed. "Well, then. Perfect!"

    Ella beamed as well. "A female being a warrior! We need more women like you, Leigh." Leigh, pleased that they didn't flat out reject, smiled. "Thank you...Ella."

    Ella looked around the large ballroom. "You must meet our son, of course, to be acquainted with the person you are going to protect. Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll get along fine." She saw a large group of ladies, surrounding someone and she sighed. "Well, I can bet you anything my son is being tortured there. I best save him." She called, "Jerrold? Jerrold, come here, son, there are some people I wish you to meet."

    A tall, dark haired boy came out of the mob of ladies. His equally dark brown eyes found his mother's eyes and he looked positively delighted to get away. "Yes, Mother, I'm coming." And he rushed over. He added, in an undertone, "Thank you for that saving, Mother. I swear, one lady tried to rip my clothing in order to get me to dance."

    Ella laughed. Then she took her son's arm and turned him to face Leigh. "Jerrold, this is Lady Leigh. Leigh, this is my son, Prince Jerrold. But call him Jerrold; he dislikes formalities as well."

_    How come he isn't saying it then? _Leigh thought but she politely curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said politely. Jerrold bowed. "The pleasure is mine, Lady Leigh."

    Leigh said quickly, "Leigh, please. I dislike formalities as well." Jerrold nodded, looking slightly bored. Then his eyes slipped to Jonas and his eyes widened. "Jonas? _The _Jonas?" He cried, looking excited. He took the man's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I've heard what you and Lord William did about the ogres, really brilliant, really."

    Jonas grinned and raised his eyebrows at Char. "Thank you, Your – err, Jerrold."

    Jerrold's eyes dimmed. "It is a terrible loss to our land that Lord William died. I would have loved to meet the man who I heard won many sword fighting tournaments." Leigh eyed the prince. It was funny to think that he was talking about her father and didn't even know it.

    Jonas bowed his head in respect. "God rest his soul," he muttered. And then he said, "But his daughter and Lady Rebecca's lives and she is an excellent sword-fighter herself. Almost as good as her father."

    Jerrold looked interested. "Really? Do I know her?"

    Jonas laughed. "I guess you met her. Leigh here is his daughter."

    Jerrold focused his attention back onto Leigh with more interest than he had shown before. "Are you really the daughter of one of the best sword-fighters of all history?" He asked. Leigh nodded, uncertain what else to do. She had never really met her father and couldn't explain anything besides the things others had told her about her father.

    Ella cleared her throat and all attention focused on her. "Funny you should mention it, Jerrold," she began. "Because Lady Leigh here is going to become your bodyguard while you are away."

    There was silence and then Jerrold snorted. "Are you joking, Mother?" He asked, looking surprised yet disbelieving. "I mean...she's a _girl_." He chuckled. "Shouldn't I be protecting her?"

    Anger shot through Leigh and right then and there, she wanted to punch the heir to the throne. _How dare he thinks that girls couldn't be warriors! _Leigh thought infuriated. _How can he base one's skills on one's gender like that? _She opened her mouth, angrily, to snap at the prince but Ella cut in. She gave her son a stern look. "Now, Jerrold, she is your bodyguard and you should and will treat her with respect."

    Jerrold looked even more disbelieving. "You...you cannot be serious, Mother. You know most of the ladies faint if they lift a finger!" Jerrold looked like he was now knowing that this was real. He looked like he was preparing for a fight.

    Leigh, couldn't hold back her anger, snapped, "So what? Who says I am like those other ladies who have fainting spells and vapors every minutes?" Her eyes were blazing dangerously and she didn't look at all like the delicate, fragile lady that ladies were supposed to be like.

    Jerrold whirled to her. He sized her up and smirked at her, since she was shorter than him and had no build. "Right," he sneered, "a petite things like you can defend me better than I can defend myself. You're, what, sixteen?" He faced his mother again. "Really, it's better if you let me protect myself, you know. Why, with her around, I'll probably be even more vulnerable to an attack."

    Ella looked angry. "Jerrold, you have no right to judge her like that! I demand – " but Jerrold interrupted her. "Right, like you aren't judging me, thinking I can't take care of myself. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mother."

    Char looked even more angry than his wife. "Jerrold!" He snapped. "That is no way to speak to your mother. Apologize right now!"

    Jerrold glared at his father before resentfully turning back to his mother. "I am sorry," he said stiffly. Ella glared at him, looking disapproving.

    "Now apologize to Leigh here, right now, young man," Ella said sternly. Jerrold swallowed and looked as if he rather drink poison. Nevertheless, he said, although forced, "I – am – sorry- Lady – Leigh."

_    So back to formalities? Fine. Two can play your game, Your Highness, _Leigh thought. She nodded her head slightly. "I accept your apologize, Your Highness." Both of them glared at each other as the king, queen, and master stood, looking between them both.

    Then Ella said, clapping her hands together. "Well! Now that everyone is all on everyone's good side and happy, why don't you two go share the first dance? It's tradition that the honor of the ball starts the dancing with the choice of his lady! Lady Leigh, if you would..."

    Jerrold raised an eyebrow. "What happened to 'choice of lady'?" He asked, rolling his eyes. His mother stepped – hard – on his toe, making him wince. Leigh said, trying to be politely while she was actually fuming inside, "Actually, I rather not dance. Dancing isn't my, err, isn't an accomplishment of mine."

    Ella pushed her forward gently. "Oh, don't worry dear, Jerrold will teach you all the steps. Go on now. And don't mind if everyone is watching; they usually do."

    So, reluctantly on both parts, the girl and the prince walked slowly to the center of the room. "This is your fault," the prince hissed through a false smile.

    "My fault?" Leigh hissed back through one of her own fake smiles. "I don't have a biased problem."

    "Ladies shouldn't be fighting."

    "Who says you get to them what they can or cannot do?"

    Jerrold was silent as they both stood in the center of attention. Ella said loudly, "My son – Prince Jerrold – will be opening the first dance with Lady Leigh." Everyone clapped politely but some ladies looked beyond furious. _Great, I've just been made most hated girl, _Leigh thought.

    "All right, let's get this over with," Jerrold hissed. Leigh stared at him blankly. She didn't know how to dance and didn't know how to begin. When Leigh told Jerrold this, he rolled his eyes. "I've never met a lady who could not dance. Really, it's kind of an embarrassment."

    "Just show me what to do, damn it," Leigh hissed, not caring that she had cursed. Jerrold's eyebrow shot up. "Ah, the lady curses. Tsk, tsk." But he took one of Leigh's hands into his large one. "Now hold, with the other hand, your skirt." Leigh did as he said. "And now...we begin the torture. Just try not to step on my toes, all right?"

    Leigh didn't have time to glare; the musicians had started. And Jerrold began moving, hissing directions. "No, no, just follow my lead," he said as Leigh began to tug the other way. "Just follow my lead and you won't make a fool of yourself."

    Leigh did so and she found that dancing was actually easy. Sure, she wasn't the best at it but she did better than she expected, which involved her falling flat on her face. In fact...she did pretty good for a first timer. The pair twirled perfectly in tune and Leigh even remembered to twirl when Jerrold spun her outwards. The dance ended with her sliding into Jerrold's chest. She felt his heavy breathing on her hair as the crowd clapped.

    "Good," Jerrold murmured, "You didn't make a fool of yourself. And I believe you told me this was your first time."

    "It was," Leigh said softly back to him. Then she realized she was still in his arms and quickly entangled herself. She curtsied politely and said in an equally polite voice, "Thank you for the dance, Your Highness."

    Jerrold smirked. "Back to formalities, I see." He nodded. "All right. It was a pleasure to have danced with you, milady. Perhaps we should dance again?" His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Although I doubt you will exceed so well this time. This dance is a gavotte, a very fast-paced dance." Leigh swallowed and glanced nervously at the musicians, who were starting to play a very fast song. _Better not to make a fool of myself, _Leigh thought.

    "Ah...actually, I was, err," while Leigh tried to think of an excuse not to dance again, the mob of ladies charged towards Jerrold, all shoving one another, trying to reach him first. "Actually, I believe your fan club wants to have their share in dances with you?"

    Jerrold eyed the ladies and, without warning, her grabbed Leigh and twirled her. "Hey! I don't want to dance!" Leigh protested. Jerrold looked her in the eye and whispered, "I rather risk getting my toes bruised than have to dance with those power-hungry ladies." There was a serious look in his eyes.

    Leigh frowned and opened her mouth to protest but Jerrold had already set off, twirling and dancing her. The fan club glared at Leigh fiercely, probably wishing her to fall off a cliff or something like that. Leigh, although not knowing the steps, tried her best. She only stepped on Jerrold's toes twice and was rather pleased with herself not to have proven Jerrold's predication correct.

    They twirled and danced together perfectly. Some couples even stopped to watch them move across the floor, looking at the young pair in awe. Off to the side, Ella clapped her hands together, looking delighted. Jonas was watching his apprentice as she danced, twirling around, and Char was watching his son, as a small smile crept on the young prince's face. He watched as the prince eyed the fan club, and deliberately danced away from them, the girl having to follow him.

    The dance ended, to Leigh's delight. She was growing tired and only had danced two dances! Ugh, how could ladies do this was beyond her. She looked up to the dark chocolate eyes of her partner and then she glanced over her shoulder, seeing the ready to pounce fan club. Leigh, not wanting to be ripped to shreds, thought it best just to leave then and there. "Your Highness, as much as I enjoyed that dance, I believe some other ladies would care to dance with the prince."

    Jerrold ran a hand through his hair, looking distraught. "Sadly, I must dance with them as well." He turned to Leigh. "We will dance again, of course. I mean, if you are to be my bodyguard, you must spend time with me, correct?" His eyes twinkled.

_    Don't punch him, he's the prince. _Leigh forced a smile, when she rather punch him right between the eyes. "Of – course." She forced out. What had she gotten herself by taking up this job? Was he going to make this miserable for her?

    Leigh took a step away from the prince and, taking this as a sign that the prince was finished dancing with the girl, the fan club jumped forward, all shoving one another to be closer to the prince. Leigh was rudely shoved back and shot venomous looks. She heard a girl whisper in a loud whisper to the person next to her, "She's not even pretty!" The other girl whispered back in an equally loud voice, "And she isn't a baron's daughter, like _I _am."

    Leigh resisted the urge to roll her eyes at these pathetic women. Did they really think she actually wanted to _marry _the prince? Leigh definitely did not and didn't even want to be in the same room as he was!

    Leigh walked away from the mob of girls, surrounding the prince, and begging him to dance. She didn't notice, however, that the prince's eyes stayed on her retreating form, even as girls tug on his sleeves to get him to notice them. His eyes held a hint of interest in his eyes.

---------

    Leigh hadn't had gotten a break like she had wanted too. Instead, gentleman after gentleman asked her to dance and she felt that it would be rude to say no. So she danced...and danced...and danced...and she would pretty sure that her legs would collapse anytime soon. That's how tired she was.

    Leigh managed to escape after dancing with a squire, who opened his mouth to ask for another dance but Leigh had hurriedly left. She quickly walked to the balcony, praying that no one would ask her to dance. No one did, thankfully, and she made it outside where a cool breeze washed over her. Leigh closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of roses somewhere below. She made her way to the railing and leaned on it with her elbows, watching the darkened land of Kyrria.

    "I thought you would never stop dancing," came a deep voice from behind her. Leigh's warrior instincts kicked in and she whirled, her hand going to her waist. But she realized that she didn't have her sword with her. And besides, she didn't need to because it wasn't an attacker. It was just the prince, leaning causally against the doorway, smiling slightly. He pushed himself off without his hands and walked towards her. "Nice reflexes. I suppose I should feel glad you didn't have your sword with you or you would have cut me into two."

    Leigh wasn't sure whether he was mocking her or complimenting her. She took it as an insult. Her eyes blazed as she said stiffly, "A warrior is always prepared for anything, Your Highness. _Always_."

    Jerrold raised an eyebrow and stopped where he was. "Ah. Still on the formalities, I see. Are you that mad at me?"

    Leigh laughed coldly. "Oh, no, how could I be? You just insulted me, telling me that I couldn't possibly be good because I am a girl. Oh, no, of course I am not mad at you!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm that no one could mistake it as serious.

    Jerrold shrugged. "How am I suppose to know that you are good? How could I possibly believe a lady could defend a man after all the ladies I have met and they could barely hold the sword? So, as you can see, it isn't my fault that it is hard for me to see a lady wielding the sword so well."

    Leigh felt like yelling at him that he shouldn't be so judgmental. Instead, she settled for quietly telling him this. "You cannot just judge girls by what you have met, which are ditzy, idiotic court ladies."

    Jerrold grinned. "You believe court ladies to be idiotic and ditzy?" A flash of respect shined through his eyes but was gone the next second.

    Leigh folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the prince. "Yes, I believe that they are."

    Jerrold stroked his chin, as if in deep thinking. "But if they were so stupid, milady, how could they be so cunning and sly?"

    It was Leigh's turn to raise her eyebrow. The pair was now walking around each other, analyzing each other as if they were in a debate. "Cunning and sly? Court ladies? Since when?"

    Jerrold grinned. "Since they think of schemes and plans to get the dashing and handsome prince to marry them." He looked as if he thought he had won the debate but Leigh felt like smirking. It was going to take more than just a few lines to win against her. _If_ he could possible win, of course.

    "No, the dashing and handsome prince would just have to be really, really thick to actually fall for their scheme. So it's not like the ladies are cunning; it's more like the men are stupider than they are."

    Jerrold's grin vanished and it was now Leigh's turn to grin in triumph. She watched her opponent as he tried to think of a comeback to this remark. Then, he said, looking her straight in the eyes, "You are not like other girls. Usually, girls let me win. But you, no. You actually fight me. Me! The _prince_!"

    Leigh blinked. "So? Why should I let you win when I am clearly smarter? Why should I pretend to be an idiot and let you win?"

    Jerrold laughed as if the answer was obvious. "Because the girls always want me to think that if I am smarter than them, I would wish to marry them. So am I right in thinking you do not wish to marry the prince, which I might add that you are the only one?"

    Leigh glared at him in pure disgust. "You are right in assuming that. And I am pretty sure there must be some lady who isn't infatuated with you."

    Jerrold chuckled. "Name one lady besides yourself," he demanded, his eyes twinkling and he looked pleased that he was going to trap her.

    Leigh paused and thought and found she couldn't think of one beside herself. She wanted to slap that smug look on his face right then and there. Jerrold chuckled again. "Well, then, I suppose I won _that _argument."

    Leigh glared but didn't say anything. She was forced to look up at Jerrold, since she was shorter and she hated it. It made her feel like he was better than her, having to look up. _Well, then, he is the stupid prince, _she thought.

    Jerrold looked down at her and grinned, as if reading her thoughts. "Does milady feel that her prince is superior to her?" _No_, Leigh thought, _milady just thinks that the prince is a stupid moron who doesn't deserve the life of royalty. _But, of course, Leigh couldn't say this aloud; she valued her head and neck and wished it to stay connected to her shoulders.

    "Well," Leigh said through clenched teeth, "there is a lady out there; there must be. I mean, I'm sorry if I offend you in anyway, Your Highness, but not all ladies fall for your charms and good looks? Not, that of course, I believe you have these things," she added quickly.

    Jerrold ran a hand through his hair. "So, you still stand by what you say, do you now?" His voice was serious. Leigh, not knowing what to say, settled for a nod. Jerrold continued. "Fine," he said softly. "Fine." His voice was stronger now and there was even a hint of a smirk in his voice. "I'll give you a chance to prove yourself, milady. I'll give you the chance to find a lady who doesn't fall for me."

    Leigh raised an eyebrow. "Is this a challenge, Your Highness? Because if it is, what are you willing to do when you do – and you will – lose?"

    Jerrold chuckled. "Winner of this challenge – which, of course, will be me – will be allowed to ask of anything – only one thing – of the loser of the challenge. Do you agree to these terms, milady?" His eyes twinkled mischievously; he obviously thought there was no possible way he would lose. He stuck out his hand, waiting for her to shake on it.

    Leigh thought for a moment, unsure. What if she couldn't find a lady who wasn't love struck by the prince? What if she was the only one? But Leigh knew she was trapped; that if she refused, Jerrold would think of her as a coward. And she rather die than back down from a challenge.

    Leigh grasped the prince's strong hand and, looking straight into his eyes, said in a clear, determined voice, "You have a challenge, Your Highness." And something flickered in the prince's eyes. Something Leigh didn't catch and even if she did, she wouldn't have understood it. It was gone a split second later and was replaced with a sparkle.

    "Prepare to lose, milady."

    "Don't be counting your chickens before they hatch, Your Highness."

    And both opponents looked at each other, both staring down the other, both determined to win this challenge and prove the other wrong. And, of course, the prospect of having the other do whatever they wanted.

-------------

    "Well...that was an interesting ball," Jonas told his apprentice on the carriage ride home. His companion had been rather quiet, staring out the window into the darkened trees.

    "Yes, very," Leigh said, absent-minded. Her mind was thinking back on the challenge that the prince had issued. She couldn't help but wonder what he would ask of her if he did win. _If _he did. Leigh was determined not to lose to him; determined for him to do something for her.

    "You and the prince seemed to have gotten off...ahh...at the wrong foot, I would say?" Jonas raised an eyebrow at his apprentice, wondering why. Sure, when two strong-headed people clashed, there would be trouble but he hadn't expected the coldness.

    Leigh started at this and stared at her master. "Yes, we did, didn't we?"

    Jonas shrugged. "Anyway, the prince had decided with his father to leave in a week to go ogre hunting. There will be a small band of knights accompanying him, as well as you."

    Leigh nodded, now focusing her mind on business. "Should I travel as a maiden or a lad?" Leigh prayed he would say lad; she didn't want to go everywhere in a dress.

    Jonas paused, thinking. And then he nodded slightly. "I suppose lad clothing would be best. Give attackers the wrong idea, I suppose. Riding would be rather difficult in maiden attire and I don't see it possible you fighting in a dress without tripping."

    Leigh nodded, glad and relieved. "I can't see it possible either."

    Jonas sighed and closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment before speaking. "Leigh?"

    "Yes?"

    "Be careful during this mission." Leigh looked at her master, whose eyes were still closed. "There...there's something not right. Something doesn't feel right. And there's still the question who wants the prince dead...and why...and how far will they go to have him dead?"

    "When did the royal family realize the danger of the prince's life?"

    Jonas kept his eyes closed, thinking. Then he responded. "He was outside, practicing his sword-fighting. It was growing late; almost dinnertime, I suppose. Then, there was a cry from the front gate and Prince Jerrold immediately, with some knights, rushed to the gates to see what was amidst. They...they saw hooded riders with torches, screaming for the death of the prince's, screaming that he wasn't safe, even within the walls of the palace and they would get him in the end. And he would suffer greatly and those who stood besides him would fall as well. Then...well, they just rode off as the knights everywhere tried firing arrows at them. But they were too quick. They were well talented."

    Leigh blinked. "How did you find out all this stuff?" She asked, curiously.

    Jonas replied, "While you and the prince danced, I spoke to the king and queen. They told me all about it and they feared their son's safety."

    "Then why let him off to go ogre hunting? Isn't he in more danger?"

    Jonas didn't reply; he just stayed silent. After a full minute went by, Jonas's eyes flew open and he said in a grave voice, "He's going because the ogres are lately more active than usually. I don't know why, they never showed themselves this much. Anything that rides on the roads is in danger of becoming an ogre's lunch. And the prince feels that he should end this, as his job as future ruler. He...he, will, sort of _shrugged _off the danger, as if it was nothing."

    Leigh rolled her eyes. "Stupid, over-confident prince. Really, he's practically asking those men to kill him, that idiot."

    Jonas smiled slightly. "That's what he has in mind."

    "What?!" Leigh's eyes were the size of saucers.

    "Not to be killed. He just wants to draw out the attackers. And – hopefully – he can discover who they are. Leigh...I didn't want to tell you but...but a village was burned. Many people died. And, in the ground, written with fire was: Those who stand with the prince shall suffer. Let this be a warning to all of you and make you all think better of where your loyalties lie."

    Leigh was silent; she was too disgusted to say anything. They would kill innocent people to try and scare the people of Kyrria that that would happen to them if they stayed loyal to the crown?

    "We need to know who is in charge. And why do they want to overthrow the crown so badly," Leigh said, biting her lip. Jonas laughed coldly.

    "Isn't it always the same? Power? Greed? But, of course, we mustn't assume. They could want something else...something...better...but that remains a mystery. All we know is that we need the attackers to be caught and to know who they are. And why are they doing this. I would think that if it was a neighboring land they would attack Kyrria with full force; the army and everything. Not this burning of a village. No. I don't know if they want to overthrow the crown now. This plan...its...sly...cunning...and quiet. They are starting small. But they are growing larger. First, the crowding at the gate was innocent, nothing more. But the killings...they're taking steps, Leigh. We have to prevent them from hurting anymore of our people."

    Leigh nodded. This was an odd move. If they wanted control of the land, wouldn't they attack with full force? Not these smaller attacks. It was odd and unusual. Highly unusual.

    "You must be ready for anything, Leigh. I fear that this is not only about the prince's life. No. This is much bigger. Far more dangerous and terrible. And I rather not see what they have in mind."

    The two were silent the rest of the carriage ride, both thinking of this. Who? Why? And what would be the outcome?

--------------

    "Enter," came a cold voice from a high chair, facing the fire, hiding the person from view of the door. The door opened a timid man entered, looking frightened of the darkened room, the only light coming from the fire, which was making shadows on the walls. "What news do you bring? They better be good," added the cold-voiced man threateningly.

    "M-Master, the p-p-prince is g-g-going on his o-o-ogre hunting as p-p-planned," stammered the nervous, white-faced man.

    The cold-voiced man chuckled as coldly as his voice was. "Excellent. So the ogres are doing as they have been told? Good. Very good. They have drawn out the prince. The first pawn towards our goal."

    The nervous man swallowed deeply and then stammered, "M-Master? D-D-Do we r-r-really n-n-need the prince? We – "

    But the cold man cut him off. "Yes. We are using the prince. We need him. Now, how many companions will he have? We need to be prepared."

    The nervous man responded, "A-A-About five k-k-knights, highly t-t-trained. A-A-And a b-b-bodyguard. I-I-I-I hear Sir J-J-J-Jonas recommended the warrior him-himself."

    A spark of interest lit the hidden man's face. "Ah," he said softly. "Jonas. I should have expected the king and queen to have ask for his help. I only wished that he would have been the bodyguard of the prince's...then I could murder him personally...but, his warrior. Tell me about him."

    The other man looked even more nervous and scared than before. He swallowed deeply, shutting his eyes as he did so. He opened his mouth and said, trying to remain calm, "I-I-I-I c-c-c-couldn't f-f-f-f-find v-v-v-very m-m-m-much in-information on the w-w-w-warrior, M-M-M-Master. O-O-Only that he is s-s-s-supposed to be v-v-v-very g-g-g-good."

    There was silence and then, in a dangerous voice, the other man said, "That is all? Nothing else you couldn't find? I need more information if I wish to make my way to the prince easier. I don't want any troubles."

    The nervous man was sweating now, his eyes darting nervously from the back of the chair to the window. "I-I-I-I know. I-I-I-I-I know. It's just...n-n-n-n-no one seems t-t-t-to k-k-k-know an-anything on this new w-w-warrior. J-J-J-Jonas must have trained him s-s-s-secretly."

    The cold-voiced man swore. "Jonas must have known I would have tried something like this. He knew he had to train someone, secretly, away from my spies. Just in case if I tried to do this again." The man laughed suddenly, his cold laughter bouncing off the darkened walls. "Oh, how I wanted Jonas to be the one I had killed. But...his time will come...soon...his interfering will this time be his downfall...

    "Ready the troops. We attack the prince when he's deep in the forest, away from any prying eyes. And perhaps we can see how well Jonas trained this warrior of his." His cold laughter bounced off the walls, making the other man wince in fear at the coldness and cruelty in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Hope you like.**

**Question: Would a few "bad words" and intense sword-fighting be PG or PG-13? Because I am hovering in between. Like...PG-10. LOL.**

**Oh and I'm sorry if Jerrold seems...well, kind of mean. Don't worry, he gets much nicer.**

**Please review and thanks to those already did, you rock!**


	3. Journal Entries and A Prediction

**A/N: Well, my third chapter in the story. Like I said before, the story gets way more interesting when they go ogre hunting, which is coming up in the next chapter or the following one.**

**Here's a better summary than the one given: **

"There's something wrong…something isn't right…" Jonas knew there had been something; that's why he sent his best apprentice, a girl orphan named Leigh, to protect the future king of Kyrria, Prince Jerrold. When both meet, any chances that they might get along vanish immediately. Both are just two different, both just too stubborn to back down from a fight. But, when their lives and Kyrria's fate are at stake, both have to learn to cooperate. With traitors, lies, deception, who knows who to trust, when everyone seems to have a something to hide? Who can the pair trust? Because if they fail, all Kyrria will fall…

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted.**

**

* * *

**

**-Chapter 3-**

When they had gotten home, Jonas had told Leigh to go to bed. But he had gone straight to the kitchen, to think. And then, at dawn, he had left, leaving a confused apprentice behind. She had heard him leave and had wondered why he did. He never did, usually, without telling her. And he had looked unusually…grim. Grave.

Leigh ate breakfast in silence, wondering when he would return. After she had finished, she went upstairs. But before reaching her door, she stopped before Jonas's. The only room in the whole house that she had never been inside. Ever since a small age, Jonas had steered her clear of his room. But he wasn't home now…he wouldn't find out if she didn't tell him…and her curiosity was taking over her so she gently pushed open the door, peaking inside. Seeing as there was no trap, she opened the door fully and entered inside.

Disappointment hit her. The room was simple enough. It had a bed, a table, two windows…pretty much like her room. His walls were lined with medals and rewards he had received. Leigh began walking across the room but then stopped short. The floor beneath her sounded…hollow. She bent down and knocked on it with her knuckles. Yes, definitely hollow. Meaning that there was something beneath this wooden tile…

Leigh gently opened it and was met with dust. After coughing, Leigh blinked and peered inside. Covered in dust, was a painted picture. Leigh picked it up gently and cleaned off the dust. Beneath the dust was a threesome, all of them grinning. Leigh immediately recognized one of the men, on the far left, as Jonas, only about twenty years young. Her eyes traveled to the man on his left, the man in the center of the threesome, and was surprised to see familiar blue eyes staring back at her. _Her father._ She studied her father's young face. He was handsome, that was clear. His face was full of laughter and humor and a sparkle was in his eyes. He had a handsome, boy-ish smile that would melt girls' hearts.

Leigh studied her father's face for a little longer before looking at the man next to her father's. This face was unfamiliar, however, Leigh saw black eyes that seemed slightly amused yet this man's face was serious and he seemed to be the uptight man of the group, the serious one. He was handsome but didn't have that charm her father seemed to have.

Leigh slowly placed the picture on the floor, next to the hole and then put her hand inside, feeling around. Her hand felt a small worn book and she brought it out. It was very old, she could tell, and it looked like a journal. She read on the cover, in fading words, her father's name. William. With excitement flooding through her, she opened the worn out journal and flipped a few pages before stopping, and she began to read.

_May 4th_

_It seems attacks are more frequent now, now more violent. And I am sure the ogres aren't working on their own. No, someone much more powerful is behind this. Someone clever, someone who is a good sneak. I'm sure of it. And I'm sure they have a spy on our lines. How else will they know when events that are suppose to be secret occur? They seem to know every route in Kyrria also. _

_Jonas is worried, I can tell, even though he tries to look as if he isn't. He can feel it too – something's wrong. Ogres don't attack like this; they only attack when they need food. I am sure he thinks that someone is ordering these attacks as well._

_Nathan isn't himself either. He seems more uptight then usually. It's like he's expecting an attack. I don't know, but he's been more cautious around Henry, the new recruit, a timid, jumpy man. I highly doubt, however, that he would be the spy but I suppose Nathan thinks he is._

_The king and queen are worried as well. Their son – Prince Jerrold – they fear he is in danger as well as their lives. The prince is only five years old and knows nothing of the danger that everyone fears. I can tell by the letters the king and queen send that they are scared, frightened for their son, the heir's, safety. I fear for the young prince's safety as well._

_Onto a lighter note, my daughter, Leigh, is doing fine, Rebecca tells me. She is the little troublemaker toddler but she is sweet. I haven't seen her in about a year; this war against the ogres has kept me away from the house I long to see. Today, Leigh turns three years old. I feel a pang of guilt as I know I missed her birthday but what can I do? The war keeps me away from the house long. I wonder how they are both doing. Is little Leigh almost ready to walk a little? Rebecca keeps me updated about whatever happens with our little Leigh, every single thing she does. And Rebecca thinks that Leigh is on the verge of saying her first word. She almost said "mama", Rebecca told me but then she burped and the word was lost. I laughed and told Rebecca perhaps she wanted her first word to be "daddy"._

_I have to leave now. I think we're going to leave camp now and start fighting again against the ogres. I think Jonas heard movement in the forest and we need to be prepared._

Tears were in Leigh's eyes as she read the passage about herself and her mother. So her father hadn't been able to be around long because of the ogre war. But he had wanted to come, he just couldn't. He was needed out on the battlefields; he was one of the best and had helped Kyrria win the war.

Leigh flipped to the next page, eager to read more about her father and about his soldier life.

_May 14th_

_The days have flown by and I didn't have enough time to write. Ogres have been launching us with surprise attacks and we had to be alert and more cautious now. Jonas and his excellent hearing saved us all from death when he heard a tiny crack of a twig a misfortunate ogre stepped on before attacking us with his tribe._

_Someone has betrayed us again. The king and queen, with their son, were going to travel secretly to Ayortha, away from danger. But someone told the ogres and they stopped the royal carriage, almost killing the royal family. And something else happened. A group of hooded men had appeared and had attacked as well. They had torches and were burning the carriage, which the royal family was inside, except Jonas, who had been scouting, had rescued them out of the carriage._

_I was with him and had fought the hooded men. Between slashes, I demanded their names, demanded to know who they were. There was a fire in my eye that seemed to frighten my opponent because he said, "We are the Shadows, we are your deepest fear. We are the nightmares that will haunt your every move, your every time. Fear us, flee from us, or be ready to be destroyed." The other men beside him seemed furious that he had told me their name. So they immediately fled, burning a Kyrrian flag as they rode off._

_The king and queen are all right and so is their son. But they are headed back to the palace. It is the safest place we can offer them for the time being now. The roads are far too dangerous now._

_Nathan is more wary now, watching everyone carefully, watching for the tiniest suspicious things. Most of the men are calling him "Mister Wary," nowadays, although they never let him hear this new name. Nathan's been wary of everything. He's always checking over his shoulder, making sure no one was following us. And he seems to glare at the young boy, Henry, more often, usually making Henry shrink in fear._

_Jonas is even more warier than Nathan, however. He doesn't show it, no. He always keeps his face impassive, unreadable. It's a good method but I wish he would tell me what was going through his mind then I wouldn't always be left in wondering._

_We're leaving again, moving to a different campsite. The ogres, after they attack us, leave our past campsites utterly destroyed so we've been moving constantly. Jonas seems to have thought of a secret route we can use to get around, attacking the ogres with a surprise attack of our own. Let us hope this will succeed._

Leigh was now entranced and, without even thinking, she turned the page. But then she stopped herself from reading and flipped to near the end of the book. Surprisingly, the last twenty or more pages weren't full. Leigh flipped to the very last entry in the journal, which was a year after the first entry she read, and began reading, completely forgetting whose room she was in and that she wasn't supposed to be in here.

_May 6th _

_All this time, I should've known, should've known that the spy would have to be someone that everyone would have thought they could have trusted. I should have seen the signs, the suspicious behavior. But I never expected him to betray us…never did…_

_I am in a hurry. I had separated from my group to go exploring. That's when I saw him. I spied and watched him converse with the ogres and a group of hooded men. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. But it was true. He was – is – their leader and has been the traitor all during the war._

_I need to go to the king and queen immediately and tell them. But I'm in danger. He spotted me as I tried to get away and ordered the ogres and men to capture me, dead or alive. I managed to escape them but for how much longer, I don't know. I just know I have to end this, I have to go to someone._

_Jonas will be able to help me; he knows the land as if it were the back of his palm. I only have to catch up with my group and rejoin them and we can all immediately try and get to the palace._

_The only thing I fear though is what he will do now that he knows I know it is he. I think – and this is a strong think – that he will go after Rebecca and Leigh. I mustn't let them be in danger because of me. I don't know what to do, however. Should I go to the house and bring them with me or what? Rebecca knows some fighting skills; but against ogres and men? She's outnumbered. And Leigh…so young…no, I will not have her blood on my hands. I will have to go back and bring them into safety._

_I _

"What are you doing, Leigh?" Leigh jumped and whirled around and saw Jonas standing in the doorway, his eyes traveling from her guilty face to the floor and the journal.

Leigh said nervously, "I-I-I…well, see, I…err…"

Jonas stepped into his room, the floor groaning slightly under his feet. "My room, Leigh, is still off limits, even though you are older. Please resist any other temptations to enter my room again."

Leigh nodded. "Yes." She hesitated before asking, holding up the picture, "Is…is this you and my father?"

Jonas's eyes traveled to the painting and a brief smile crossed his face. "Yes…it was when we were younger…it was about six months before your father died and the war with the ogres ended."

Leigh pointed to the third man. "And he? Who is he?"

Jonas's eyes flickered to the man. "Nathan. A man in our unit."

Leigh looked at the man again. "What happened to him?"

"Dead. He was killed when the ogres attacked us in a surprise attack."

Leigh nodded slowly and then asked, "Who…who was the traitor my father was talking about in here?" Leigh lifted the journal. Jonas stared at the journal for a long time.

"We never found out," he said at last. "Your father was the only one who ever knew and he was killed in the carriage crash. The war ended. It seemed that the traitor was scared that your father might have informed someone and that someone would immediately tell the everyone if he attacked again so soon."

Leigh frowned. "Was…could it be possible that…that the carriage crash had been…planned? To prevent my father from telling?"

Jonas's face had a closed expression on it. "We will never know, Leigh. All we know is that a carriage was coming the other war, the wheel fell off and the carriage went slamming into your parents' carriage."

"But…wasn't my father going to go and get my mother and I? Why was my mother in there and I wasn't?" Somehow, everything wasn't fitting. After reading the journal, everything was now…not coming together.

"Your father did come and picked up your mother and you. But then it seemed he had second thoughts about it. What if he was attacked on the road? He rather not take the risk and he left you at the house, hoping that I would come to search for him and instead find you. And I did. A little after I got you, I received word that your mother and father had been killed."

"But…" Leigh still didn't – couldn't – put the pieces together. For some reason, everything seemed…wrong. Like one of the things she was hearing was a lie and the other was true. Or maybe it was all lies. Maybe none of this was true.

"Leigh, I can't explain it more simple than that. Reading your father's journal might have…confused you a bit. The only thing I can tell you for sure is that your parents were killed. Whether it was planned or not, we will never know. Now, come. Let's get out of my room and downstairs. We need to talk about your upcoming mission. And I still want to prepare you for it."

Leigh nodded and quickly stood. She left the journal and picture on the floor and exited the room. Jonas, however, paused. He went to the picture and journal and gently laid them back inside the hole that they had been before, gathering dust.

"If only you knew her, William…" Jonas muttered. "If only you could have seen how your daughter grew up…you would be proud. You always wanted a warrior. If only you could see how she is today…" He carefully placed the floor tile over the hole. "You would have been so proud…"

----------

"…if they're attacking from all sides and the group is completely trapped in a circle, what do you do?" Jonas had been drilling Leigh with questions for an hour at least, if not more.

Leigh's eyebrows came together as she frowned, thinking. "If they're attacking from all sides…with what weapons?" She asked quickly. Jonas nodded slightly, happy with her response.

"With rocks," he answered smoothly. Leigh thought more and then brightened. "The prince goes in the center of the group as the circle around him hold out their shields to block the rocks. And…and the group steadily tries to move to the group with the weakest aim…then one man…attacks that side…all the attention goes on that person – hopefully – and the rest escape. Right?"

Jonas nodded slowly. "Yes, yes…but what if there is no weak side? You cannot hold them off forever with the shields; they're bound to attack soon."

Leigh went back to pondering. "We…they…two men protect the prince as the rest launch a surprise attack, full front, at the attackers. At this distraction, the men, with the prince in between them, immediately get away."

Jonas nodded slowly again. "And if you don't get anywhere?" He asked.

Leigh grinned. "Then we do a sword-fighting duel." Jonas frowned. "No, Leigh. If one man blocks your path, you fight while moving steadily with the prince behind you, the other man also protecting the prince. You don't just immediately start dueling, abandoning the prince."

Leigh sighed but nodded, storing this information for later. "Yeah…okay…are we done? I mean, really, I am tired you know."

Jonas sighed. "Leigh, this is serious. You are protecting a monarch; could you at least be a little more serious?" Leigh sighed, completely bored. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"All right. But can we please take a break?" Jonas frowned but nodded. Leigh immediately raced out of the room and went to her room, making sure Jonas didn't have second thoughts and made her stay for another hour of drilling her with questions.

Leigh couldn't help but let her mind travel back to her father's journal, the last entry he had ever written before he was killed. Then her mind went traveling to the picture of her father's face, full of laughter. He had seemed so…so humorous, so enjoyable. Leigh was sure people must have liked her father. He had…in his writing, he had sort of a carefree manner, a energetic manner that you couldn't help admiring and wishing you had. Leigh only wished she could have met her father; wished she could have talked to him and seen that sparkle in his eyes.

Minutes flew by and Leigh found herself longing for the painting of her father. She only had one other picture of her father and mother and it was a picture of them both, standing side by side.

"Leigh? Leigh?" Jonas's voice traveled up the stairs. Wearily, Leigh called, "Yeah?"

"I meant to tell you: the royal family thinks you and the prince should get better acquainted before the mission. You are to meet the prince at the royal menagerie in about…hmm…actually, you better start going if you want to be on time."

Leigh groaned. Another day with a self-centered prince? She rather be nailed with questions about the upcoming mission for another _two _hours. Perhaps she could act as if she was sick…?

Jonas then called up the stairs, his voice stern, "And don't even think about pretending to be sick, Leigh!" Leigh groaned again. Jonas had the ability of knowing what a person might be thinking. Darn it.

----------

"Ah…I am guessing that your master forced you to come, seeing the look of anger on your face?" The prince said to a very annoyed Leigh, who was in her boy clothes. Trousers and a white long shirt, her traditional thing she usually wore.

Leigh shot him a look of disgust. "How did you guess?" She asked sarcastically. "Could it possibly be my cold manner, my anger? Oh, no, wait. You must be a _mind-reader _because you could have never guessed otherwise, could you?"

Jerrold raised an eyebrow. "Milady, do not act like it was my suggestion to meet you here. I do have other things to do that I rather much do. I still have to prepare for the ogre hunting."

Leigh glared at him. "And so do I, Your Highness. What, do you think I'm coming for pleasure? I need to prepare as well but no, I'm here _conversing _with you."

Jerrold frowned. "We have to end these formalities. At least, you do. I never knew that I could find a lady saying 'Your Highness' so annoying after while. Jerrold. Call me Jerrold."

Leigh blinked and her glare wavered a bit. But then it came back, full force. "I prefer 'Your Highness', if you don't mind," she said frostily. She began walking away, towards the garden that separated the birds and ogres. Jerrold, frowning, caught up to her and took hold of her arm.

Leigh's eyes slowly moved to his hand on her arm and then she looked him right into the eyes, her eyes dangerous. "Let go of me," she said softly, yet in a dangerous voice. Jerrold felt her move slightly and saw her hand move to her waist, as if wishing her sword was there.

His grip tightened on her arm. "Not until we stop this formalities. It's tiring, you know."

Leigh glared angrily at him. "What if I prefer saying 'Your Highness'? Is that a crime?"

Jerrold looked slightly angry. "Fine then. I _order _you as prince of Kyrria to call me Jerrold. No more formalities. You must address me informally. That is my order that I am giving you."

Leigh bit back a scream. Then, with a slight smile, she nodded. "All right."

Jerrold looked expectantly. "All right what?" He prompted.

Leigh smiled sweetly. "All right…_Jerry_." With that said, she immediately wrenched her hand out of his grip and stalked into the garden, the smile gone. Jerrold sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just when you think you're getting through to her," he muttered before chasing her and catching up. "I would prefer that you call me Jerrold. I…hmm…let's say I don't really like the name Jerry."

Leigh flashed a smile. "But, _Jerry_," she said, her eyes twinkling. "Did you tell me you disliked formalities and wished to be called informally? And Jerrold is such a formal name and I thought it better if I followed your order to the exact words. Since, of course, _you_ ordered me to."

Jerrold closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. Then, opening his eyes, he said, "All right. I apologize for ordering you around, abusing my power as prince against you, Lady Leigh."

The smile vanished from Leigh's face. "Your apology will be accepted if you do not call me 'Lady' and you address me informally as 'Leigh'. Nothing else but that." Leigh made sure to make her words exact so he wouldn't pull the same prank as he did to her.

Jerrold raised an eyebrow. "What if you and I both call each other only by the name the other requests?" He suggested, hoping to seek a compromise with Leigh.

Leigh thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "All right. Fine…Jerrold."

Jerrold flashed a genuine smile. "Fine…Leigh." The pair was now nearing the ogre huts, which were triple guarded now since the ogre attacks all over the land. An ogre with a scar on its cheek was glaring at the two with such hatefulness, Leigh almost took half a step back. Instead, she looked the ogre right into the eye with narrowed eyes.

The ogre stared back and then, he let out a bark of laughter, his eyes surprised. The guards were also surprise; they looked at the ogre warily, holding their weapons at ready. Jerrold moved slightly in front of Leigh and Leigh frowned, not quite understanding what the ogre was laughing about.

The ogre then said, "Ah…the daughter of Lord William, I presume?" He chuckled. "Yes, I can see your eyes match his exactly. I remember him looking right in my eyes as if it were yesterday. He had fought fiercely, your father did, girl, in the previous wars. He was the one who gave me this scar on my cheek. But now, where is he? Dead. That's where. And no one can protect Kyrria for long. We'll be out of here soon and you'll be joining your father soon. Soon, all you Kyrrians would wish you had never went against us!" He laughed again, a laugh sending chills down his spine. "Down fall Kyrria and up rise the new king!"

Leigh's eyes were now narrowed. "You're speaking nonsense," Leigh said flatly. "Kyrria will never fall under you; you and your ogre friends are far too stupid to act alone. Tell me, who is in charge of all these attacks?" Leigh knew that ogres weren't really stupid; they really were actually quite clever.

The ogre laughed again. "Like I would tell _you_," he sneered. "Right. And my master is back, I can tell. I have heard of the ogre attacks and of the hooded men. They have returned. And my master will soon rule all over Kyrria and we, the ogres, will be his right hand men because we were faithful to him and we will help him to achieve his goal." He then stared at Leigh. "Your father could have joined us, you know. He wouldn't have been dead if he hadn't gone off poking his nose in business that wasn't for him to know. He could have had a bit of power. But he decided to be the good guy. And look where he is now, girl. Dead. Are you proud of him? Are you proud he died rather than join the most powerful man alive?"

Leigh opened her mouth to respond but Jerrold held out his sword threateningly to the ogre. "Leave the lady alone, ogre," he growled. "She has done nothing to you."

The ogre laughed, although it was now hollow. "She is the daughter of the man who destroyed us years ago. And since her father is no longer alive, she will pay for his mistakes. She will suffer greatly."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jerrold bellowed, his eyes flashing. "Don't – you – dare – lay – one – finger – on – her," he spat out threateningly. "Not – one."

The ogre glared at the young prince. "Not I, Your Majesty," he said in a mock polite voice. "Oh, no. My master would rather have a word with the girl. I should say he never liked William very much and will have the pleasure of torturing his one and only daughter."

Jerrold looked dangerous; far beyond angry. "You tell your master not to hurt her," Jerrold said in a soft but dangerous voice. "You tell him that."

The ogre laughed. "Ha! But Your Majesty, how can I deliver such a message when I am confined here? Besides, the master won't care what I say; he'll still want revenge. Her father almost sold him out and would have too if he made it to the palace."

At this point, the guards advanced on the ogre, weapons out. The ogre growled at them and then he turned away. But then he turned quickly back around and said, looking straight into Leigh's eyes, "Don't worry, girl. If the master is in a hurry, he'll kill you quickly; no pain." He smirked. "I hope you like dark and shadowy places, girl. Because you'll be spending a long time in them." Then he disappeared into the shadows.

Jerrold began steering Leigh away from the huts. "Come on, come on," he muttered, not looking at her. Leigh followed, a little stunned at Jerrold for threatening the ogre because it had threatened that his master would have revenge on her.

When they were a far away from the huts, Leigh decided to speak. "How come you were so…protective back there?"

Jerrold didn't look at her; instead, he responded to the ground. "The ogres cannot go threatening people like that. If we allow them to continue, they will think that we are weak and might try and overthrow the security. I rather not have an ogre attack within the grounds of the palace, now will you?"

Leigh nodded. "Well…thanks anyway…" she muttered. Jerrold glanced up and into her face for the first time. "I mean…thanks for bellowing at the ogre and…intimating it, I guess…"

Jerrold nodded slowly. "Your welcome…Leigh." There was silence before he said, in a somewhat awe voice, "Did we just have a civil conversation there?"

Leigh laughed. "Yes, I think we did."

The pair, after laughing, then began making their way along the path. Suddenly, Leigh spotted a gnome. She always wanted to meet a future seeing one to tell her of her future but never did. She quickened her pace and managed to catch up the gnome.

"Hello," she said politely. The gnome indicated his head in recognition. "Hello, lady," he said in a quiet voice. He spotted the prince and bowed. "Hello, Your Majesty. It is an honor to see the both of you."

Jerrold nodded. "A pleasure meeting you today too, zhulpH." Leigh raised an eyebrow, surprised that he knew the gnome.

ZhulpH nodded his head and then turned to Leigh. "I can see in your eyes that you want to know if I can read futures?"

Leigh turned red in embarrassment. "Err…yes…I was kind of wondering…"

ZhulpH nodded. "It is all right, lady. The prince wanted me to as well. I remember when he was eight and he spotted me. He came charging at me and couldn't stop himself. Pushed me over and scared me to bits, he did!"

Leigh burst out laughing, picturing a young Jerrold running to a startled gnome and knocking him over. ZhulpH smile kindly. "Would the lady kindly hold out her palm?" Leigh did so and zhulpH began studying her palm, looking intent. "Your palm…I will not lie, lady…this palm is…hmm…it is quite dangerous what is ahead of you, lady. Danger…terrible danger, beyond what you can imagine…a traitor…and…a choice…a choice that could…I do not know the details, lady, but the choice is terrible, either way…I know it will hurt, your choice will…you will be torn about it, not knowing what to do. Self-happiness or…or someone else's happiness, I believe. Yes…I think so…the details…they are…quite confusing…" He then looked Leigh in the eyes. "A quest, lady, you have before you that you must complete, you must accomplish at all cost. Your life and many others depend on it. And…_you must not fail_." He looked away and then, letting go of her hand, shuffled away.

Leigh stared after the gnome, looking confused. Then, trying to make the situation lighter, she said in a light voice, "Well. First a threat and now a grim future. What next, an attack?"

Jerrold was frowning after the gnome. "Leigh…this has to be taken seriously… zhulpH is never wrong in his predications…never…he is one of the most trusted gnomes to ask for him to see your future, actually. No…you better be careful, Leigh. The way he said it…it was like…like something terrible is coming. Something worse than Kyrria has ever seen before."

Both looked at each other, now both grave and wondering what could be so terrible. Up above, birds were scattering away quickly, fluttering their wings anxiously.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the gnome is the toddler from _Ella Enchanted_, just older. He had to grow sometime! LOL. Oh and for those who read _Fairy Tales Just Aren't for Me, How to tell you I love you, _and this one, go to my profile for information on when they'll be updated. And _Fairy Tales Just Aren't for Me _will be updated today or sometime this weekened!**

**Please review!**


End file.
